Thérapie
by Lenassei
Summary: Pour fonctionner, une équipe doit avoir une bonne dynamique et surtout être soudée. Mais que faire lorsque deux membres de cette équipe ne peuvent pas se supporter ? Ce passe entre Avengers et Iron Man 3. Rated T pour le langage.
1. Première séance : Mise au point

**Coucou les amis voici une petite fiction rien que pour vous, elle sera sûrement constituée principalement de dialogues.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel.**

**Bonne lecture et pardonnez l'orthographe.**

**On se voit en bas !**

* * *

Natasha Romanoff lisait tranquillement un roman de science fiction assise sur le canapé, les jambes croisées sur la table du grand salon de la tour Stark en compagnie de Clint Barton, son éternel partenaire qui lui, jouait aux jeux-vidéos tandis que Bruce Banner préparait des cafés depuis le bar pour ses partenaires. L'équipe des Avengers séjournait dans la tour Stark depuis environs cinq mois, ils s'étaient installés les uns après les autres, Bruce était arrivé en premier, Clint et Natasha il y a quatre mois et Steve Roger il y a trois mois. Thor étant à Asgard, il ne vivait pas avec eux.

_"Mais merde Roger ! Foutez-moi la paix !_

_-Mais enfin je n... _

_-Chut !_

_-Mais je..._

_-Chut !" _Deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce à toute vitesse et passèrent devant la veuve noire qui releva les jambe le temps de leur passage avant de les reposer sur la table en échangeant un coup d'oeil à Clint. Les disputes entre Tony Stark et Steve Roger étaient fréquentes, voir quotidiennes, généralement c'était pour des bricoles : une mauvaise blague de Stark, une bêtise de Roger ou parfois, ils s'en voulaient sans raison. Le fracas d'une tasse contre le verre fit relever la tête aux deux espions. Une belle tâche de café décorait la baie-vitrée, la force de l'impact avait même créé une légère fissure sur la vitre et des éclats de porcelaine ornaient le sol.

_"Natasha..._ Commença Clint en regardant avec inquiétude Bruce qui tentait de ravaler sa colère.

_-Et merde. Steve...?_ Mais le super soldat semblait ne pas l'entendre, il était trop occupé à crier sur son équipier et essayait de l'assommait avec une autre tasse posée sur le comptoir.

_-Steve !_ Insista la jolie rousse.

_-Mais bordel Natasha je suis occupé !_

Trop tard. Un immense colosse vert apparut derrière le bar et fracassa celui-ci de ses deux poings avant d'attraper le solda et l'homme de fer.

_-Si je peux dire quelque chose,_ déclara Tony Stark visiblement non paniqué à l'idée que Hulk puisse lui faire du mal, _C'est lui qui a commencé ! _

_-Quoi ?! C'est de votre faute, vous n'aviez pas à accepter mon aide si c'était pour vous mettre en colère !_

_-On se calme ! _Dit Natasha en arrivant face à eux. Q_u'est ce qui c'est passé ? _

_-Steve a cassé mon armure ! _

_-Je ne l'ai pas fais exprès !_

_-Comment t'as fait pour casser une armure ?!_ Ria Clint qui venait d'arriver lui aussi près du reste de l'équipe.

_-Les gars ça ne peut plus durer. Ça fait des mois que l'on vit tous chez Stark et vous n'arrêtez pas de vous disputer ! Hier c'était pour le programme télé, avant hier à cause du bouclier de_ _Cap'... J'ai l'impression de vivre avec des gamins de huit ans !_ Lâcha Natasha en posant ses mains sur les hanches. _Vous devez voir un psy. _

_-Un psy ? Arrêtez Romanoff j'ai l'impression d'avoir des problèmes de couples ! _Dit Tony.

_-C'est presque le cas,_ fit remarquer Clint,_ vous ressemblez à un vieux couple tout les deux, ça fait peur. _

_-Ok. Moi ça me va. _

_-Vous êtes sérieux Steve ?_ Lâcha Tony, choqué.

_-Oui, qui sait, on pourrait bien s'entendre si on apprenait à mieux se connaitre. _

_-Merci mais non merci. _Hulk grogna et resserra sa poigne autour du milliardaire.

_-Ok, j'ai compris, c'est d'accord._ Accepta-t-il.

Satisfait, le monstre vert lâcha ses coéquipiers et commença à rétrécir pour laisser place à un Bruce Banner à moitié nu et cachant son intimité avec les reste de son pantalon.

_-Je m'occuperai de vous. On commence demain." _Dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur de la salle les fesses pratiquement nues.

Assis l'un a coté de l'autre dans les fauteuils de la salle réservée à Banner, Steve et Tony n'osaient pas se regarder, ils attendaient Bruce depuis une dizaine de minutes maintenant mais il n'était pas décider à se montrer. Il observa la décoration modeste de la pièce, des plantes vertes et quelques tableaux, puis, en jetant un coup d'oeil à son partenaire, le super soldat remarqua que Tony bougeait frénétiquement sa jambe, signe de nervosité.

_"Pourriez-vous arrêter ? Ça me tape sur les nerfs. _

_-Quoi ?_

_-Votre jambe. _

_-Oh pardon, ça vous dérange ?_ Demanda Tony en accélérant le mouvement de sa jambe avec un sourire narquois.

_-Ne commencez pas Stark ! _

_-Commencer quoi ? _Le soldat se pencha finalement sur Tony pour stopper sa jambe avec sa main. L'homme de fer observa son "ami" avec une moue surprise et contrariée et tentait de retirer la main qui serrait avec force son genou. Alors qu'ils commençaient à se chamailler, Bruce entra dans la pièce et se racla la gorge pour que ses patients remarquent sa présence. Ils s'arrêtèrent donc mais restèrent dans une position étrange tandis que Bruce dit :

_-Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu. _

_-Écoute je sais que ce genre de positions peut créer des quiproquo mais... Roger retirer votre main maintenant !_

_-Désolé._ Fit honteusement Steve.

_-Bon par quoi voulez-vous commencer ?_ Demanda Bruce en tirant un fauteuil pour le placer devant eux, il sortit également un calepin et un stylo.

_-Vous allez noter ce que l'on dit ?! _S'indigna Tony.

_-Oui. Il faut noter les progrès s'il y en a. Alors qui veux prendre la parole ? _

Le soldat et le génie échangèrent un regard mais aucun d'eux ne prit la parole, Bruce poussa alors un soupir d'exaspération et retira ses lunettes avec de reprendre :

_- Ok, alors pourquoi ne pas parler de se que vous détestez chez l'autre ? Tony, tu commences ? _

_-Pourquoi moi ? _

_-Tais-toi et obéit._ Ordonna le scientifique d'un ton ferme. Pensant que s'il protestait encore une fois il réveillerait Hulk, Tony s'exécuta :

_-Bon...Par où commencer... Son air coincé m'agace... _

_-Je ne suis pas coincé ! J'ai juste des principes contrairement à vous ! _

_-Pardon ?! Je déteste aussi son agressivité ! _

_-Je ne suis pas agressif ! _

_-En plus il nie toujours la vérité ! _

_-Ok !_ Stoppa Bruce_. Et vous Steve, que déteste-tu chez Tony ? _

_-Et bien... Je ne déteste pas vraiment Stark, c'est juste qu'il est le fils d'Howard... _

_-Merci Captain Obvious pour cette remarque pertinente_. Ria Tony.

_-...Et que par conséquent il me rattache à mon "autre vie" et ça me dérange. De plus Howard était un homme respectable et Tony est... Narcissique, égocentrique, tête à claques, insupportable, lunatique, irrespectueux... _

_-Ça va j'ai compris ! _

_-Donc tu ne déteste pas Tony en lui-même ? _

_-Non... Enfin si ! Dès notre première rencontre il a été pire qu'insupportable ! _

_-Je vous signale que vous non plus n'avez point été courtois envers moi mon cher papy Glaçon. _

_-Vous voyez ? Il est irritant._

Bruce fixa l'un après l'autre les deux hommes puis poussa un long soupire, il n'aurait pas du se proposer pour ces séances. Les réconcilier n'allait pas être chose facile puisqu'ils alternaient les phase de disputes de couples sexagénaire et celle d'enfants. En revanche il semblait il y avoir un réel problème : Howard Stark.

_-Dis nous Tony, le fait que Steve connaissait ton père te pause problème ?_

_-Et bien... En un sens oui puisqu'il n'arrête pas de me comparer à lui, _grinça Tony entre ses dents. _Mais merde pourquoi on parle toujours de mon père ? C'est pas lui la principale source de nos conflits, je vais te dire Bruce le problème c'est que Roger et moi sommes trop différents. Il a des idéaux, principes et manières qui sont totalement opposés à ce que je suis. C'est pour ça qu'on ne s'entend pas !_

_-Ok. Je sais ce qu'on va faire pour vous « rapprocher ». Vous vous trouvez trop différent mais je suis sûr que c'est faux._

Le scientifique se leva et sortit de sa poche une paire de menottes dont la chaine devait faire envions soixante centimètres et s'empressa de passer chaque bracelet à ses partenaires qui le regardèrent avec perplexité mais cependant ils ne firent rien pour l'empêcher de les menotté l'un à l'autre, par peur de réveiller Hulk.

_-Essayer de jouer le jeu_. Dit Bruce en sortant la clé de sa poche pour la donner à Steve. _À utiliser uniquement pour vos passages en salle de bain. La séance est finie, on se revoit demain même heure. Bonne journée. »_

**À Suivre…**

* * *

**Je sais c'était assez court et la coupure est méchante mais ceci n'est qu'un avant gout après tout !**

**Au fait si certaines personnes ont lut mes autres fictions Avengers, sachez que je les reprend bientôt !**

**Une review ?**

_**À très bientôt, Bisous Baveux, Lenassei.**_


	2. Deuxième séance : Complicité

Si Steve n'était enchaîné à Tony Stark que depuis une petite heure, il rêvait déjà de commettre un meurtre. Tony était épuisant, il n'avait pas cessé de geindre depuis que leur liaison avait commencé et cherchait le moyen de faire comprendre à Bruce que ça ne fonctionnerai pas puisqu'ils auraient encore plus l'idée de s'entre tuer mais le scientifique ne plia pas, bien au contraire, il trouvait son plan génial. Bruce avait finalement abandonné ses camarades enchaînés pour retourner dans un laboratoire que Tony avait mis à sa disposition le jour de son arrivée à la tour. Le duo de choc ne savait pas quoi faire : c'est difficile de choisir une activité commune lorsqu'on est deux antagonistes. Mais ils finirent pas se rendre dans le salon où Natasha lisait une fois de plus sur le canapé, étant habituée aux crises de ses partenaires, la jolie rousse ne relevait jamais la tête lorsque ceux-ci arrivaient. Mais cette fois si, contrairement à l'ordinaire, elle n'entendait pas d'insultes ou quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs et jeta un coup d'œil aux hommes. Tony faisait une tête d'enfant frustré et Steve avait l'air exaspéré.

"_Votre séance avec Bruce s'est bien passée ?_ Demanda-t-elle de sa voix féline. Les hommes ne répondirent pas mais Tony leva sa main afin de brandir la chaîne qui le liait à son équipier. Natasha éclata instantanement de rire en s'effondrant dans le canapé.

-_Ce n'est pas drôle !_ Réprimanda Stark.

-_Oh que si ! Bruce est un génie !_

_-C'est vrai que son idée n'est pas mauvaise quoiqu'un peu excessive._ Remarqua Steve.

-_Excessive ?! On va devoir dormir ensemble Roger vous vous rendez compte ?! Mon dieu si Pepper me voyait..._ Se lamenta le génie en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

_-Natasha, auriez-vous des idées d'activités que nous pourrions faire ensemble ?_

_-Vous pouvez préparer le Dîner pour commencer._

_-Excellente idée."_ Steve avait vécu seul assez longtemps auparavant pour maitriser l'art culinaire d'ailleurs, cuisiner était loin d'être une contrainte pour le soldat. Cependant préparer un repas simple pour cinq personnes avec un demeuré incapable de cuire des pâtes accroché au poignet rendait la tache bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'imaginait; il se demandait même comment Tony avait fait pour survivre lorsqu'il vivait seul... Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire exactement comme repas et après maintes tentatives ils n'arrivèrent à rien, leur manque de coordination avait donné lieu a de nombreuses catastrophes ainsi qu'à des disputes, tout cela sous l'oeil amusé de Natasha qui observait ses partenaires avec attention depuis l'encadrement de la porte. La cuisine ressemblait à New York après l'attaque de Loki, il y avait un nombre incalculable de plats éparpillés sur les meubles et le sols, leur contenue était parfois renversé et dégoulinait le long du plan de travail. Alors que Tony et Steve s'insultaient de tous les noms la voix de JARVIS vint mettre un terme à leur dispute.

"_Monsieur, un employé de Pizza Planet vient de se présenter dans le Hall. Dois-je le laisser entrer ?_

_-Vous avez commandé une pizza ?!_ S'indigna Steve,_ Stark on devait cuisiner ensemble !_

_-Restez calme ! Je suis innocent !_

_-En fait c'est moi._ Avoua Natasha, le téléphone en main. _Clint et Bruce meurent de faim et on n'était pas prêt de manger alors ça me semblait être la meilleure solution vu le carnage que vous avez fait ici._

_-Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ?_ Demanda Steve.

-_Parce que c'était amusant de vous regarder. Nettoyez tout ça et on se voit dans le salon."_

La jeune femme s'éloigna rapidement laissant ses camarades bouche-bée. Ils nettoyèrent et rangèrent difficilement la pièce avant de rejoindre le salon qui, sans grande surprise était vide, l'équipe avait fini le repas depuis un sacré moment mais avait tout de même laissé deux parts d'une immense pizza sur la table de salon. Une fois le dîner terminé, Steve demanda à son partenaire s'ils pouvaient aller se coucher, Tony semblait retissant mais accepta tout de même. Ils prirent tout leur temps pour se changer, savourant le seul moment où ils avaient le droit de se détacher et se couchèrent finalement dans une chambre que Tony avait mis à disposition pour eux car il ne souhaitait pas dormir avec un homme dans le lit qu'il partageait habituellement avec Pepper lorsqu'elle était à New York. Et puis de toutes manières, Tony n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause de terreurs nocturnes depuis l'attaque de Loki alors changer de lit ne risquait pas de le perturber. Steve en revanche était grandement déstabilisé par cette première : il n'avait aucun repère dans cette chambre, la lumière du cœur de Tony le gênait et il partageait son lit avec un homme !

"_ Stark, vous dormez ?_

_-Oui._ Répondit le génie avec sarcasme.

-_Très amusant._

_-Qu'est ce que vous voulez Roger ?_

_-Rien, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à dormir et puisque vous aussi, autant discuter. Pourquoi Pepper n'est pas avec vous, vous êtes ensemble non ?_

Le génie se redressa et tapa dans ses mains afin d'allumer la lumière, son camarade se releva également en attendant sa réponse.

-_Elle s'occupe de Stark Industrie dont le siège est à Los Angeles. Mais elle était ici avec moi avant que vous tous ne démarquiez ici, j'avais dans l'idée de la rejoindre d'ici peu de temps mais ça risque d'être compliqué maintenant._

_-Donc vous allez nous laisser ?_

_-Temporairement oui. Enfin dès que nous ne seront plus lié en tout cas._"

Il y eut un court silence mais Steve reprit :

"_C'est étrange, depuis quelques temps j'arrivais enfin à dormir mais... Visiblement vous me perturbez._

_-Vous souffriez d'insomnies ?_

_-Oui, à cause de mon passif. Je souffre encore de quelques cauchemars de temps en temps mais j'arrive à dormir un peu tout de même._

_-Moi aussi j'ai du mal à dormir._ Marmonna le génie.

_-Vraiment ? _

_-Oui, des cauchemars... À cause de New York._

_-Comment cela ?_

_-Je ne suis pas un héros comme vous Cap' je ne suis qu'un homme et voler dans un vortex menant à un monde extraterrestre m'a tuer pendant quelques minutes. C'est traumatisant._

-_Je n'en savais rien..._

_-Évidemment, personne ne le savait jusqu'à présent, pas même Pepper._

_-Alors pourquoi me le confier ?_

_-On doit dormir dans le même lit, vous vous seriez vite rendu compte que je ne dors pas la nuit alors autant en parler tout de suite._

_-Je vois. Dites, si nous n'arrivons pas à dormir ce soir, pourquoi ne pas regarder un film pour passer le temps ? En plus de ce fait vous ne vous moquerez plus de mes lacunes en cinéma._

_-Vous savez que vous pouvez avoir de bonnes idées parfois._ Complimenta Tony.

_-Je suppose que je dois vous dire merci._

Tony pria JARVIS de faire descendre l'écran du plafond avant de demander à Steve :

_-Vous aimez les films de science-fiction ?_

_- Je ne sais pas._

_-Je suis sûr que vous allez aimer, JARVIS, envois Star Wars IV._

_-Bien monsieur. _

_-Pourquoi le 4 ? La logique voudrait que nous commencions par le 1._

_-Mon cher Steve apprenait que George Lucas ne fait pas dans la logique._

-Qui ?

_-Laissez-tomber et regardez._ »

Tony fini par s'endormir au bout de quelques minutes de film mais Steve restait captivé devant l'écran, bien sur, de temps en temps il jetait un coup d'œil à Tony qui ne semblait pas avoir un sommeil agité mais bien au contraire, il semblait serein. Steve ne s'endormit finalement qu'à la fin du film et passa également une agréable nuit malgré les légers ronflements de Tony. Il devait être neuf heures lorsque Tony ouvrit les yeux, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormit, en tournant la tête il se rendit compte que Cap' était encore endormit et hésita longuement entre le réveiller ou le laisser dormir. Finalement il le secoua légèrement mais voyant que cela n'avait aucun effet sur le super-soldat, il le secoua comme un prunier et cette fois ci, Steve ouvrit immédiatement les yeux.

"_Vous avez perdu la tête ?!_ S'exclama Steve d'une voix légèrement pâteuse.

_-Le jury délibère toujours*.Je ne voulais pas attendre que vous ne vous réveilliez. Allez debout !"_

La journée démarra normalement, après s'être habillés, les deux héros retrouvèrent Natasha et Clint dans la cuisine, la rousse arborait sa tête du matin : un croisement entre un visage de zombie et celui de Hulk mais Clint, lui semblait parfaitement en forme.

"_Café ?_" Proposa Clint en remplissant deux tasses puisqu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Tony prit sa tasse après avoir remercié Clint et alluma la télévision comme à son habitude pour écouter les informations. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de nouveautés, les présentateurs parlaient du nouveau look de War Machine devenu Iron Patriot, de la météo.

"_Qui est ce Iron machin truc ?_ Demanda Steve._ Un imitateur ?_

_-Non, un ami. C'est une longue histoire._

_-Vous avez des amis Stark ?_ Ria Natasha.

_-Moquez vous, en attendant moi je ne ressemble pas à un chitauri au réveil."_

La rousse allait répondre mais elle fut interloquée par la télévision : les journalistes évoquaient une série d'attentats revendiqués par un homme appelé le Mandarin.

"_Encore un malade. Pourquoi le SHIELD ne nous a pas encore contacté ?_ Demanda Clint.

_-Le président ne veut pas que Fury s'en mêle._ Informa Tony.

_-C'est stupide._ Fit remarquer Steve. _On a vaincu des extraterrestres, ce type ne peut pas être pire._

_-Pas faux. Bon aller Roger, c'est l'heure de notre thérapie. Bruce nous attend, il est dix heures."_

Le génie prit sa tasse ainsi que la tasse de son partenaire pour les mettre dans l'évier alors qu'il n'avait pas encore fini son café et l'entraîna de force vers le bureau de Bruce.

"_Alors cette première soirée ?_ Demanda Bruce en lisant son journal tandis que ses camarades entraient dans la pièce.

_-Je m'attendais à pire._ Avoua Tony.

-_Moi aussi._

_-Développez._

_-Et bien._ Commença Tony. _J'ai réussi à dormir, comme tu le sais Bruce ça fait longtemps que ça n'est pas arrivé... Et ça fait du bien._

_-Et tu as réussi à dormir comme ça ?_

_-Je pense que c'est le fait de m'être confié qui à aider le problème puisqu'après Steve a enchainé sur ses problèmes._

_-C'est comme si nous avions été amis._ Dit Steve. _Comme si nous nous faisions confiance._

_-Les gars c'est dingue de voir ce genre de réaction après juste une journée, finalement c'est peut être juste parce que vous ne vous connaissez pas que ça tourne mal entre vous._

_-Alors tu vas nous libérer ?_

_-sûrement pas Tony, apprenez à vous connaître avant et après on verra."_

Un mois, non deux mois passèrent. Deux mois durant lesquels Tony et Steve pratiquaient des activités pour se connaître parfaitement, Stark avait initié le super soldat aux nouvelles technologies et au cinéma moderne. Steve avait enfin l'impression de pouvoir faire confiance à quelqu'un. Les disputes étaient de plus en plus rare, Natasha était d'ailleurs agréablement surprise de ne plus entendre de cris au moins une fois par jours, elle observait d'ailleurs la relation entre Steve et Tony d'un œil attentif en pensant qu'ils formaient une belle équipe, elle était réellement heureuse qu'ils soient devenus proche. Au bout de leur troisième mois de vie commune, Bruce décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter leur thérapie car ils étaient désormais de réels amis et les libéra de la chaîne qui les unissait mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé aucun des deux ne poussa que cris de joie lorsqu'il retira les bracelets de fer, au contraire ils semblaient triste, comme si tous se qu'ils avaient vécu en étant lié allait disparaître.

"_Ça va me faire drôle de ne plus entendre ronfler la nuit._ Déclara Steve avec une légère amertume.

-_Oui, et moi ça va me faire drôle de dormir seul tout simplement."_

Après une brève poignée de mains amicale, ils se séparèrent pour de bon et comme Tony l'avait dit, il prit un vol pour Los Angeles dans les jours qui suivirent après avoir néanmoins proposer au Captain de l'amener pour lui faire découvrir la ville. Steve avait refusé mais le départ de Tony lui avait laissé un grand vide, il aurait dû l'accompagner... Un matin, environs un mois après le départ d'Iron Man, alors que Clint, Natasha, Bruce et lui déjeunèrent dans le calme, il alluma la télévision comme le fessait Tony pour voir les gros titres et il n'aurait pas dû, bien entendu premièrement il n'écoutait et ne regardait pas réellement l'écran plat mais lorsque Natasha chuchota sous le choc : "Oh mon Dieu, c'est la maison de Stark." Il leva la tête et regretta immédiatement son geste. Le mandarin avait encore frappé en détruisant la maison de Tony et, cerise sur le gâteau, les médias déclaraient que Iron Man était mort durant l'attaque. Oui, Steve aurait vraiment dû accompagner Tony a Los Angeles, il aurait été capable de lui sauver la vie.

**A Suivre...**

* * *

* : Référence à une réplique du film qui m'a fait sourire.


End file.
